This Can't Be Happening
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy and Gabi broke up. Worst part is that Gabi doesn't even know why he did. See what they go through without each other. TxG R&R Updated Ch.2 becuz I had a better excuse why Troy broke up with her!
1. The Bad News

This Couldn't Be Happening

This Couldn't Be Happening

Gabriella walked into East High not even looking at anyone. Sharpay called after her best friend but she never stopped. Last night the most terrifying thing happened. Troy broke up with her. Worst part of it was that she didn't even know why he did it. He just did it. The other worst thing was that she was going to tell him that she loved him. But he stopped that from happening. He flushed down two years of love down the drain.

Gabriella stopped at her locker. Finally Sharpay caught up to her. "Gabi? Honey what's wrong?" Sharpay asked out of breath. Gabriella didn't answer her. "Gabi?" She asked again. Gabriella finally looked at her. She had tears forming in her eyes. She attempted to put a small smile on her face. "We're through." She said quietly. "What?" Sharpay asked confused.

"We're done Sharpay. No more us." Suddenly Sharpay caught what she meant. She hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh Gabi I'm sorry." Sharpay said still hugging her. Gabriella let a few tears go but quickly wiped them away. Sharpay finally let her go. "Why did he do it?" Sharpay asked her.

"I don't know. That's what's bothering me. I don't know why he would let two years of love go do down the drain." Gabriella replied with tears almost pouring out of her eyes but holding them back. Sharpay had a sad face on. She looked at Gabi. She saw what a wreck she was without Troy. Finally Gabriella broke down with tears pouring from her eyes. Sharpay suddenly felt anger rise in her. "I'm going to kill that Troy Bolton!" Sharpay said.

Sharpay tried to walk away but Gabriella pulled her back. "No don't do that Sharpay. It's okay." Gabriella said wiping away tears. "Honey it's not okay when you mess with my best friend. I'm going to give Troy a piece of my mind." Sharpay replied. "Don't Sharpay. You'll just make it worst. No offense." Sharpay nodded her head but she was going to talk to Troy. "Sharpay please don't tell anyone. I really don't want Troy to put up with the drama." She nodded. She put an arm around her best friend and they walked to homeroom together.

Troy walked onto East High's beautiful campus heart broken. Last night he broke up with his two-year girlfriend Gabriella Montez. She seemed surprise when he did it. Last night they were supposed to have dinner to celebrate their two-year anniversary but Troy stopped that from happening. He slowly walked to his locker with his head down low. He opened it and put his bag in it and shut it.

He rests his head against the cold hard metal. He closed his eyes and he remembered the memories he had with Gabriella. Tears formed in his eyes. A few dropped. It was a rare scene to see Troy Bolton cry cause he never cried in front of people. Especially not at school. His best friend Chad Danforth appeared at his side.

"Yo Troy! I've been thinking…" Chad stopped when he saw his best friend crying. "Troy?" He asked with a serious face. Troy wiped away his tears and cleared his voice. "Yeah what's up Chad?" Troy asked not looking at him. "Uh nothing." Chad replied not knowing what to say. "So um…dude where you just crying?" He asked in a low voice. Troy looked up at him.

"No. Let's go Chad." Troy said walking down the halls. Chad followed confused on why Troy was acting like this. They reach homeroom and walk in. Gabriella and Sharpay had already arrived. Troy made eye contact with Gabriella. She looked away breaking their eye contact. Troy sat down in front of Chad. He sat in silence the rest of class.

The bell finally rang ending first block. Troy went to his locker alone. He opened it and when he did his eyes immediately landed on the picture of Gabriella on his locker. He smiled at the picture. His smile disappear when he remember what he did. He closed it and walked to his next class. Chad saw this and went up to the girls who were just Sharpay and Taylor at the moment.

"Hey you guys. Have you noticed how Troy and Gabriella have been acting down lately?" Chad asked them. They both looked at each other and nodded. Sharpay wanted to tell them both but she promise Gabriella that she wouldn't. Taylor looked at Sharpay who seemed quiet. "What?" Sharpay asked. "You know something don't you?" Taylor asked. "No." Sharpay replied. "You're lying. Sharpay you got to tell us so we can help Troy and Gabi." Taylor said. Sharpay hated how she knows when someone's lying to her.

"I can't tell you guys." Sharpay said. "Ah so you admit you know something." Taylor said smartly. Not to mention Sharpay hates how Taylor's so smart. "Spill Shar." Taylor said crossing her arms across her chest. Chad watched the girls fight back and forth. "Okay, okay fine. I'll tell you guys but you have to promise me you guys won't tell anyone." They both nodded. "Okay Gabi told me this in confidence so I'm telling you guys in confidence."

"Okay. Okay Shar just tell us." Taylor said rushing her to hurry up. Sharpay took a breath. "Okay you guys know how last night was Troy and Gabi's celebration dinner of their two-year anniversary?" "Yeah." Taylor nodded. "Well it didn't go as plan. You see Troy…"

**AN: What would be Chad and Taylor's reaction to what Sharpay is going to tell them. Review.**


	2. The Reason Was Because

"Well you see Troy…

"Well you see Troy…." Gabriella cut off Sharpay. "Sharpay! We got to go! Come on!" With that they left leaving Taylor and Chad confused. Taylor and Chad looked at each other. "What was she going to say?" Chad asked. "I don't know but I'm going to figure out some how. Bye Chad. I'll see you later." Taylor said quickly and left leaving Chad dazzled. "Okay bye." Chad thought to himself. "What could have Troy done?"

Just then Troy appeared from behind him. "Hey Chad. What are you doing?" Chad turned around to face him. "Nothing I was just talking with Taylor." Troy nodded. They both walk towards their next class. Chad decided to talk to him. "So um…Troy do you know what's wrong with Gabriella today? She seems a little down." Troy shook his head. "No sorry dude." Troy walked ahead. Chad caught up to him.

"Dude what's wrong with you? You usually know what's up with her?" Chad asked. "Chad not right now." Troy said entering the class and sitting down in his seat. "What happened last night at your dinner with Gabi?" Chad asked sitting down behind him. "Nothing Chad. Now quit bugging me." Troy said rather angry. Chad just shook his head and paid attention to the teacher.

Gabriella walked into the music room with Sharpay. "Gabs what are we doing in here?" Sharpay asked. "I overheard you trying to tell Taylor and Chad about mine and Troy's break up. Shar you promised you wouldn't!" Gabriella yelled at her. "I did. But they forced me to." Sharpay replied. "Still Sharpay please don't tell anyone not even our friends." "Okay, okay I won't."

Taylor had followed them into the music room. She overheard everything they had talked about. She left before they did. Class ended and now was free period. Taylor searched the crowded area for Chad. She had to tell him what was going on between Troy and Gabriella. She finally found him in the cafeteria biting into a sandwich. She raced over to him.

"Chad!" She yelled. "What?" He asked with a mouthful. "Chad…don't talk with a mouthful. That's disgusting!" Taylor said sitting down next to him. Chad gulped down his food. "Tay if you're here to teach me manners don't waste your breath." "Chad I know what happened between Troy and Gabriella." Chad dropped his sandwich.

"Oh thank god! I've been trying to get Troy to tell me but he never did. So what happened?" Chad asked. "Well I overheard Sharpay and Gabriella talking in the music room but you got to promise me you won't tell anyone." Taylor said. "What is up with all the secret keeping?" Chad asked. "Chad! Promise me or I won't tell you!" "Okay, okay fine I promise." "Okay. Last night Troy broke up with her." "What!" "Shush! Calm down." Taylor tried to calm Chad down.

"No I will not calm down. He broke my little sister's heart." Chad replied standing up. "Chad she's not your real sister. And I'm pretty sure Troy didn't mean to." Taylor said pulling him down. "No way. Uh, uh." Chad got up and walked towards the door to find Troy. "Chad!" Taylor called after him. Now the entire cafeteria was watching her. Taylor hurriedly rushes out of the cafeteria.

Chad walked up to Troy who was talking to a teammate. "Troy!" Chad yelled making him turn around. "Hey I'll talk to you later okay." Troy told the guy and walked towards Chad. "What's up Chad?" Troy asked. "Why did you break up with her!" Chad yelled more than questioned. Troy covered his mouth. "Shh. Chad how'd you find out?" Troy asked pulling him into the gym.

"Taylor told me." "How she'd find out?" Troy asked. "Never mind that. Troy why you'd do it?" Troy walked over to a basketball lying on the floor. He picked it up. "I just did okay." He answered. "You mister are going to tell me what happened right now!" Chad said getting annoyed. Troy bounced the ball. "It just happened okay Chad."

"Troy! Things don't just happen especially things like this." Troy sighed. "Can we just not talk about it?" "No we are going to talk about it no matter what! You broke Gabi's heart and now she's like a ghost. You Troy Bolton are responsible for that."

Troy got mad and turned around and threw the ball at the bleachers. "God Chad! Don't you think I know that! I walked into school today hoping to not let this get to me but it is okay! Every time I see her she's sad and that's on me! I hate that gut feeling I get whenever I see her like that! It sucks Chad! It sucks!" Troy ran his hand through his hair and sat on the ground.

Chad walked over to him. "Dude just talk to her." Chad said in a low voice. "I can't. I don't even think she wants to talk to me." Troy said. "You've got to talk to her man. You can't let this thing go on like this. It'll kill you. You need to tell her why you'd did it."

"And how am I suppose to do that Chad? I just can't go up to her and tell her why I did it." Troy said not looking at him. "You tell her the truth in a private place." Chad said causing Troy to look at him. Troy nodded. They sit in silence. "So why did you do it?" Chad asked looking at the ceiling. Troy sighed. Troy ran his hand through his hair. "Before I tell you, promise you won't get mad." "I can't promise you that." Chad replied. Troy took a breath.

"Okay well here goes. I cheated on her." Chad's eyes opened wide. "You what?!?" Chad shouted and stood up. Troy stood up next to him. "Chad calm down." Troy said. "No I will not calm down! Why on earth would you do that Troy?" "I don't know! Okay Carrie just kissed me after the game last Friday. I pushed her away as soon as I realized what she was doing." Troy said explaining to Chad.

"That slut!" Chad said quite loudly. "Chad promise me you won't tell anyone. If Gabriella is going to find out, she's going to hear it from me." Chad nodded. "Hey Hoops. Don't you think you owe her an explanation?" Troy nodded and they both left the gym. They stopped a few feet from the cafeteria. Troy turned to Chad. "Hey buddy, can you tell her to meet me in the secret spot?" Chad nodded and walked to where the girls were.

"Hey Gabi? Troy wants to talk to you in the secret spot." Chad said making Gabriella's head snap up. She stared at him for a few seconds then got up and left the cafeteria. Chad sat next to Taylor. She turned to him. "What's going to happen?" She asked him. Chad took a breath. "Hopefully something good." Chad said turning to face Taylor.

**AN: Ooh what is going to happen between Troy and Gabi? Review for next chapter.**


	3. She

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs leading to her and Troy's secret spot. Thoughts were flowing through her head as to what Troy and her were going to talk about. Before she knew it, she was already at the top of the stairs.

She sighed heavily and walked up towards the opening. She turned around and saw Troy. He was sitting at the bench running his hands through his hair. Gabriella slowly walked towards him.

He saw a shadow approaching him and knew it was Gabriella. He stood up and looked straight into her eyes. She stopped and looked at him. They stood in that position for quite a while.

"So why did you invite me up here?" Gabriella asked never breaking their eye contact.

"I thought we should talk about what happened yesterday," Troy replied.

Gabriella looked at him for a moment and then sat down at the bench.

"I'm listening," Gabriella, replied looking up at him. He sat down next to her.

"I have a reason for doing what I did yesterday. And I know that I chose the wrong day to do it but I didn't want to lie to you any longer."

"What are you talking about Troy?"

"Remember the game we had against Jefferson High two weeks ago?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Troy took a deep breath.

"Well after the game I went to go find Chad in the gym but I didn't find him. I found Carrie Johnson there instead. She started to talk to me and then out of no where she…" Troy trailed off.

"She what?"

"She kissed me," Troy said looking down. Gabriella looked at him with anger building up inside her. He finally looked up to see her. She seemed pretty pissed.

"Gabriella?" She got up and started to walk down the stairs. Troy got up and sprint after her. She opened the door hard slamming the door. Everyone in the hall way turn to see who caused the emotion. Troy ran after her down the hall.

People started whispering. Gabriella made her way to the cafeteria and over to the cheerleaders' table where Carrie Johnson happened to be. Everyone turned his or her attention towards Gabriella.

"How dare you?!?!" Gabriella yelled at Carrie. Everyone at the table turn to see Gabriella. Carrie saw Gabriella and suddenly knew what she was talking about.

"Finally found out eh?" Carried asked smirking. Gabriella clinched her fists. Troy ran into the cafeteria and saw Gabriella near Carrie. He ran over there but was stopped buy Chad.

"Bad idea dude," Chad said stopping Troy in his tracks. Troy turned his attention back to Gabriella and Carrie.

"You had no right to do that Carrie," Gabriella said.

"I can do whatever I want to who I ever want," Carrie replied moving closer to Gabriella. Gabriella by now had anger showing all over her face. Without replying she slapped Carrie across the face. Gasps were heard in the cafeteria and everyone was still.

Carrie put her hand on the spot Gabriella just slapped her. She was now angry. She turned to face Gabriella again and slapped her. Gasps were heard again. Gabriella quickly replied and tackled Carrie taking her down. Both girls started to fight with each other.

Troy and Chad ran quickly over to the two girls on the ground. Troy pulled Gabriella off of Carrie. Chad held Carrie back. Carrie got out of Chad's grasp and looked at Gabriella with cold eyes. Gabriella got out of Troy's grasp and glared at Carrie.

"Gabi don't…" Troy tried to calm her.

"Shut up Troy! Go mess around with your little slut over there. I'm glad we're not together anymore!" Gabriella yelled at him and left the cafeteria. Everyone gasped at what they just heard. Taylor and Sharpay hurriedly ran after Gabriella. Troy stood there shocked. She had never yelled at him like that before.

Carrie went up to Troy. "You heard her Troy. Let's go," Carrie said. Troy glared down at her.

"Get off of me you slut! I don't want you and I never will!" Troy said angrily and left the cafeteria with Chad after him.

**AN: Wow what a chapter! LOL. Anyways sorry for the late update. Review!**


	4. Problem Solve?

Chapter 4

Gabriella went straight home after school. She was so mad and upset that she couldn't stand going to tutoring. When she got home, she went straight up to her own bed and cried.

Taylor and Sharpay tried calling her but she never picked up. Troy tried getting in contact with her but she wouldn't answer. After a few hours of her friends trying to contact her and her crying, she finally got up, cleans herself and went downstairs.

When she got downstairs she realized she was hungry. Her mom was at work late again so she ate dinner by herself. Usually Troy would be there but not tonight. After dinner she sat on the couch and turned on the television.

She sat and watched some TV until someone knocked at her door. She got up and opened it without even checking whom it was. She opened the door and Troy appeared. Gabriella quickly closed the door but not quickly enough for Troy who put his foot in the doorway.

"Gabi please can we talk? I think we really need to," Troy said politely.

"I don't want to talk to you Troy," Gabriella responded.

"I know you don't and you don't have to. Just listen to me. You don't even have to talk or look at me."

Gabriella sighed and let him in. "You got 5 minutes." Troy nodded. She closed the door behind him. He can tell that from her face, she's been crying.

"Okay well here goes. What happened between Carrie and me means absolutely nothing to me. It just happened and it didn't even last. I don't even like her nor will I ever. She kissed me and I pushed her away. You mean everything to me.  
Not her."

Gabriella looks up at him. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Troy takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did anyways."

"I know, I know and I'm so, so sorry. I never meant this to happen. I never want to hurt you and you know that."

Gabriella looks at him and for the first time that day, she saw some truth in his eyes.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just be friends for now?" Troy looks at her. He nods his head.

"Sure whatever you want."

"Thank you. And I think I need some time to think."

Troy nods again and opens the door to leave. He turns around to face Gabriella again.

"Thank you for listening. I'm really glad we solved this whole problem out."

Gabriella nods. Troy smiles at her and then leaves. Troy got into his truck and drives home. While in the truck, Troy couldn't help but think about the weird feeling inside of him making him think that this whole problem wasn't worked out. He ignored it.

Gabriella went back upstairs to her room. She thought to herself. "Maybe us just being friends is what's best." She went to sleep. Her mom arrived late that night. She had something she had to tell Gabriella and she knew that she wouldn't like it.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter. But the next one will be longer! And what's the bad news that Ms. Montez has to tell Gabriella? Find out soon. Review!**


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions

Gabriella woke up that Saturday morning. She walked downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. Gabriella went and sat down at the table. "Morning mom."

"Good morning honey." Ms. Montez put some eggs and bacon on a plate and put it on the table in front of Gabriella.

"So how was school yesterday?" Ms. Montez asked. Gabriella stopped eating for a little then resume eating.

"Umm…it was okay I guess. Troy and I broke up." Ms. Montez turned around and faced her daughter.

"What happened?"

"Long story mom. I rather not talk about it. Maybe later."

"Okay. Uh Gabi…"

"Yeah mom."

"I have bad news and good news to tell you." Gabriella stopped eating.

"What's up mom?"

Ms. Montez took a deep breath and sat down across the table from Gabriella.

"Gabi, I got a promotion."

"That's great mom!" Ms. Montez gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so. But there's a problem…if I take this offer, then we have to move to California." Gabriella looked at her mom.

"But mom…this is my home. I don't want to leave everything behind and start all over again."

"I know honey. I don't have to take this offer if you don't want me to." Gabriella got up and went upstairs into her room.

**Gabriella's point of view **

**I don't want to leave Albuquerque. It's the only place that felt like home to me. But mom is trying to do what's best for us. Mom has worked hard and she deserves this. What am I going to do?**

**End of pov**

Gabriella was in deep thought until there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it. It was Taylor and Sharpay.

"Oh hey guys," Gabriella said and hugged her friends. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other.

"Gabi are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She then looked up at her friends' faces and knew what they were talking about.

"It's okay guys. He came over last night and we talked. We worked it out."

"Oh thank goodness. So you guys are back together?" Taylor asked sitting on Gabriella's bed.

"No. We're just friends."

"Oh back to that phase again huh? This is going to be fun," Sharpay said sarcastically. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh we just thought that we can hang out with our best friend," Taylor said. Gabriella smiled at the girls.

"Well you better take all the time you can get," Gabriella replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"My mom just told me she got a promotion and if she takes the job, we have to move to California," Gabriella said looking sad. Soon Sharpay and Taylor's faces turned sad.

"You can't leave Albuquerque, this is your home, where all your friends are," Taylor said.

"I know but my mom has worked hard for this promotion and I want her to be happy," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah well she wants you to be happy too Gabi and this is where you are happy," Sharpay said putting a hand on her knee.

"I can't be selfish you guys and not let my mom take this job. She had devoted every minute of her days to this job and she's so close and I don't want to be the one thing to stop her from getting it," Gabriella said softly as tears began in her eyes.

"Don't cry Gabi, we'll figure something out," Taylor said moving to her side on the bed. Sharpay joined them hugging Gabriella.

"I hope so," Gabriella replied.

"Guys please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want everyone to find out and have me say goodbye to everyone. I had enough goodbyes in my lifetime," Gabriella said.

"Hey don't say goodbye, say see you later," Sharpay said making her smile.

"Yeah and we will keep it a secret," Taylor said.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best," Gabriella replied.

**Next day**

Gabriella was up all night thinking about what she had to decide. She decided to move. She wanted her mother to be happy and this job makes her happy. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Morning sweetie," Maria said drinking her coffee.

"Morning mom," Gabriella replied sitting at the table across from her mother.

"Is something wrong?"

"No mom, but I had decided to move to California. You should take the job," Gabriella replied.

"Gabi are you sure? Do you want to leave Albuquerque behind?"

"I thought a lot about it last night mom, I'm sure. Besides I will always have a place for Albuquerque in my heart."

"Sweetheart think about it more, I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret. I'm going to head to work and let you think okay?"

"Okay mom," Gabriella replied not wanting to think about it anymore. Maria left as Gabriella dropped herself on the couch. She let the memories of East High, her friends, Troy, and Albuquerque replay in her mind. She didn't want to leave all behind but she needed to for her mom's sake.

**AN: Okay I rewritten Chapter 5. I had completely had a brain malfunction and couldn't think of anything to write. Sorry for the really, really, really late update.**


	6. Memories

Chapter 6: Memories

Gabriella called her mom. She waited till someone picked up.

"Hello?" Ms. Montez answered.

"Mom?"

"Oh Gabriella, hey honey is something wrong?"

"No it's just that I wanted to call and let you know what my decision is."

"Oh okay."

"Mom you worked every day of your life for this job, I think you deserve it so I've decided to move to California."

"Sweetie are you positive?"

"I'm sure mom."

"Okay, I'll let my boss know okay sweetheart?"

"Okay mom."

"Alright I got to get back to work, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"Okay goodbye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up and walked to the garage. She opened the door and turned on the light. She found a few old folded boxes. She took them into her room.

She refolded them and started packing a few things into them. She went to her closet and pulled out a shoebox. She looked at it confused. She doesn't remember having that shoebox in her closet. She took it and sat on her bed. She opened it.

She pulled out a picture of her and Troy at the opening night of Twinkle Town. She smiled as she remembered that night. They had a standing ovation that night.

She put down the picture as the tears began. She wiped them away as she pulled out another picture. She looked at the picture and remembered one of her classmates giving it to her. She had taken the photo from the crowd when she and Troy had their callbacks.

She started to cry again. She put that picture down then took out an object; a rose to be exact. She remembered Troy gave it to her on their first date. They were walking around the park after their dinner and Troy gave it to her to remember their wonderful night.

She put everything back as she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She started crying as she remembered everything she and Troy had been through, everything they did; then the painful image of him kissing the slut of a cheerleader.

She hadn't notice that she had knocked over the box. The box fell over and all the things in there fell out and scatter all over the floor. She kept crying at the memories. A few hours later, she had gotten the will to get up and wash away her tears as she started to pack again.

Her mom had come home and went straight to her room.

"Gabi?" she asked as she opened her bedroom door. Gabriella looked up with her tear stain eyes.

"Yeah mom?" she asked packing her books.

"Gabi, is everything okay? Why are you crying?"

"Just the thought of saying goodbye to my friends mom," she lied as she knew that if her mom knew she was crying over Troy, she would never move.

"Oh okay well my boss said we have three days to pack everything and move. We're going to be on the road for 2 days so I'm glad you're already packing. I'll go to East High and tell them you're moving."

"Okay mom."

"Okay I'm going to take a shower then start dinner okay?"

"Okay." Maria left her daughter's room and Gabriella just kept packing.

**Next Morning**

Gabriella had called her friends and told her she was moving. She told them not to tell Troy as she didn't want to deal with the pain of saying goodbye to him. Sharpay and Taylor had made plans of coming over to her house later on to spend every day with her.

She looked around her room, the shelves and desk empty out. Everything was packed except a few pair of clothes, her bed sheets, and her computer. She sat down at her computer and pulled up Microsoft Word.

She started typing, expressing her emotions. She typed for what seem like hours except it was just 10 minutes. She reread the letter over and over. She was satisfied with it and printed it out. The letter was for Troy.

She folded it up in a letter and put in inside an envelope. She heard her doorbell and her mom answering it. Taylor and Sharpay were here. She put the envelope under her pillow and walked downstairs. She spent the afternoon with them sharing memories and laughs, a couple of tears here and there.

They left around 10pm and had planned a sleepover on Gabriella's last night with them. She had told them not to tell the boys anything about her moving. They argued about it but eventually agreed with Gabriella.

As soon as they left Gabriella went back to her room and took out her letter to Troy. She reread again and then put it back in the envelope. She sighed and dosed off to sleep.

**AN: Okay here's your new Chapter. I know you've guys been waiting for it. If you haven't read Chapter 5, you might be a little confused because I had rewritten Chapter 5. So check it out if you haven't. otherwise R&R!**


End file.
